Lily
by readwritemm
Summary: A story about Lily Evans and her time at Hogwarts, from when she first meets Snape to when she falls in love with James. Told from Lily's POV. Written post-Deathly Hallows. A little Lily/Snape and Lily/James. I'll try to get a new chapter up once a week! Please read.
1. That Boy From Spinner's End

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter-unfortunately, right?

Hey,

Thank you SO, SO much for starting this story. It's my first fanfic on this sight so please review! It's told in Lily's point of view and there are some parts from the book (Deathly Hallows) that are in their dialogue but of course I don't own it. I hope you like it!

-MM

I soared higher and higher until the air wooshed past me and the swing frame rattled around me. I felt like I was soaring, there on the swing. I pumped back and forth even harder, my bright red hair flying behind me.

And then I let go.

"Lily, don't do it!" Petunia gasped.

But I didn't worry. I knew that I would glide through the air unharmed. I knew that when I was ready, I'd land gently on my feet, completely unharmed. And I did.

"Mummy told you not to," Tuney protested. She dragged her foot and ungracefully piled off the swing seat, facing me with her hands on her skinny hips.

"But I'm fine," I told her. I wanted to share the excitement with my older sister, the rush I feel as the _heat_ was pulled into my arms and legs. I knew what she'd love. "Tuney, look at this. Look at what I can do!"

Petunia's eyes flicked around the park and then she shuffled closer. I snatched up a pretty purple flower and held it in my palm. Then, I focused all of my energy and, closing my eyes, imagined it opening and closing. When my eyes reopened, the petals were, to my delight, swaying in towards the core and out again. The warmth spread out to my fingertips and I grinned happily.

"Stop it!"

Petunia stood with tears welling in her eyes, glaring down at the limp blossom. I felt my heart sink. "It's not hurting you." But Petunia continued to frown. I let it drop.

"It's not right," my sister said. "How do you do it?" I wondered if Pentunia was imagining the flower moving all on its own in _her_ hand.

"_It's obvious, isn't it?_" A boy thrust through the bushes on the side of the playground. Petunia squealed and backed up towards the swings, away from the boy in front of us.

He had long, greasy black hair and a hooked nose, like the bird's beaks at the pond that Mum took us to. His skin was pale, like mine, but that was the only similarity. His eyes—while mine were green and happy—were dark and hard. They were presently turned towards me.

"What's obvious?" I asked before I could stop myself. I could practically feel Petunia wince behind me.

His eyes flickered over to Petunia and then turned back to me. He whispered, "I know what you are."

"What do you mean?" I asked. What was I other than me, Lily?

"You're...you're a witch."

I gasped angrily. A witch? Why, that was a terrible thing to hear. I had been prepared for something exciting, something...amazing. "_That's_ not a very nice thing to say to somebody!" I huffed and spun around to Petunia.

"No!" The boy cried. He ran after us. Petunia turned first, just to give him a disaproving glare, but I looked back too. He was bright red.

"You _are_. You are a witch. I've been watching you for a while. But there's nothing wrong with that. My mum's one, and I'm a wizard." By now, he was talking to me alone, paying Petunia no mind.

My sister broke in with a harsh laugh.

"Wizard! _I_ know who _you_ are. You're that Snape boy! They live down on Spinner's End by the river," she sneered to me. Spinner's End? But that was the bad part of town. People who lived there were...bad. At least, that's what Petunia had told me. "Why have you been spying on us?"

"Haven't been spying," muttered the boy, Snape. "Wouldn't spy on _you_, anyway. You're a Muggle!" It was a word I had never heard and, after looking over to see if Petunia had any clue what it meant, I decided that it was Snape's own, made up word. And, I also decided, it wasn't a kind word.

"Lily, come on, we're leaving!" Petunia ordered. I followed her immediately, shooting Snape one last glare for calling my sister a mean word.

Petunia and I stomped out of there and were silent walking home. Eventually, we both spoke. "Why did he say-" I began at the same time Petunia said, "Don't listen to him!"

"Don't listen to him," Petunia repeated. "He's wierd. Didn't you see his hair?" She shuddered. "Disgusting."

"Yes, Tuney. But, why would he call me a witch? And you a...Nuggle...Wuggle..._Muggle_?"

"Don't say that. It's strange. _He's_ strange. Just forget him."

I agreed because Petunia was older and wiser, as she constantly reminded me. But, after eating sandwiches that Mum had ready for lunch and doing my homework with Petunia and running a parcel over to our neighbors, the Dursleys, with Mum, I started thinking about that Snape boy.

Who was he? Besides the poor kid who lived on the other side of Cokeworth? He seemed to know _something _about my...my what? All I knew was that I could do something. Something that was "unnatural".

I tossed and turned that night and then went to school the next day. All I could think about was those eyes. They knew. They knew what it was that I could do. He knew what to do about it.

So that afternoon, I hurried to the only place I could think of looking for him: the park-ground. I had barely started towards the swings when he stepped out towards me. He had been sitting on a bench in the shade and he looked miserable. I instantly felt bad for what Petunia had said to him yesterday.

"Hi," he said shyly. "Hi Lily."

I blinked. "How do you know my name?"

He flushed and responded, "I heard _her _talking to you."

Her, I realized, was Petunia. And I knew that Petunia would be angry with me if she knew I had talked to Snape.

"Are you busy?" I asked. "I want to talk."

He smiled tentatively. "No. I'll answer any questions you have."

"Well then," I said. I couldn't let Petunia find out we were together. She'd be hurt, I was sure. So, I started walking out of the park. "Come on!"

"Wait!" Snape cried. He flapped to keep up. "Where are you going? I thought you were going to listen to me!"

"I am. Come on. I know a spot that no one will see us."

I didn't turn to look at him, marching ahead quickly towards the river. It was ten minutes before I settled in a clearing on the banks of the water, surrounded by trees. I looked around appreciatively. "Perfect. How's here?"

"Perfect," Snape whispered. I turned around to grin at him, then sank down into the soft grass. He stood awkwardly for a moment before settling down next to me.

"OK. So what is this?" I reached over and grabbed a dull brown leaf and held it in my palm, just like the flower. I shut my eyes and concentrated hard. Snape held his breath. My hand trembled a little but when I opened my again, the leaf was a deep red.

Snape looked appreciatively at the plant. "That's really good." I smiled at the praise and he continued, "Most witches and wizards can't control it until they get a wand."

I shrieked. "_A wand!?_ There are wands?"

Snape nodded eagerly. "Yes, and so much more."

I knew what Petunia would have told me to do: look down my nose at him, shake my head, go home, and forget about Snape and forget about my trick.

I couldn't. "Tell me everything, starting with your name."

His name was Severus Snape, he was nine—my age—and he was also a wizard. "You're a witch," he told me for the second time but this time, instead of being offended, I was fascinated.

"A witch? What do they...we do?" I asked excitedly.

"Magic."

"But, magic's not real. Right?"

Severus frowned. "Who told you that?"

"Tuney—Petunia."

"Well, of course _she _would. She can't do magic."

"Why not?"

"She's a Muggle."

"Hey! That's not nice."

"No, no," Severus said. "A Muggle is just someone who can't do magic. There's..." he paused. "nothing wrong with them."

I smiled, all anger forgotten. "Oh, good! But why can't she do magic with a magic wand?" I didn't want Petunia to feel left out.

"Because she's not a witch. She doesn't have any magic to use a wand," Severus answered.

"Oh. But when do _I_ get a wand?" I was bouncing up and down.

"When you go to Hogwarts, when you're eleven."

"Hogwarts?" I asked. "What's that?"

"It's the school. For people like you and me, witches and wizards." He glanced down at the ground.

"There's a whole school?" I squealed. "And other people like us? Who can do magic? They go there, too?" It was all so much.

"Ya. There are a ton of witches and wizards. Whole families of them. My mom's family were all magical."

I sighed. He was so lucky, to know all of this.

"But...what do we do at the school?" I asked.

"We learn how to magic, of course!" Severus burst out, than colored red like the leaf resting in between us. "How to transfigure things, how to make potions, how to do everything!"

I was in awe but the sun was nearly down and we were being cast into shadow. "Oh, Severus. This is incredible! But I have to go home now. Can...can we meet tomorrow? So you can tell me more?"

Severus nodded, looking over at me. I grinned. "I'm so excited!" Then I stood up and stretched. "I'll meet you here tomorrow."

For the next week, Severus and I met, talking about everything magical. I was intrigued; everything was so...different. He told me about wizards and witches and traveling through fireplaces, how they could make pots clean themselves, how there were huge dragons.

But one night, as I was stepping into the house quietly, Petunia confronted me. "Lily! Where have you been?"

It was the first time Petunia had asked me all week. I looked down guiltily.

"You were with _him_!" Petunia hissed. "Admit it! You went back to him. And now he's been telling you lies!"

I shook my head. "Tuney, Severus is really nice. He's not lying! He has explained everything to me. I am a _witch_!" And then it all spilled out while Petunia looked on in tight-lipped disgust.

When I finally finished, she glared first at me, then towards the door like she could send the anger in her look all the way to Severus. I knew immediately that she wouldn't be, wasn't, happy for me.

"He. Is. A. Great. BIG LIAR!" She screamed. "There's no such thing as Hogwarts. He's playing a big joke on you and you are falling for it, Lily."

"Then how come I can do magic?" I demanded and she flinched away from the last word.

"You can't. It's something else. It's horr-"

Just then, Mum came in. "Tuney, Lilly, what _is_ going on?"

I was nearly in tears but so was Petunia. "Lily is making up stories," she told our mother.

"I'm not! Mummy, it's true. I know I am. I'm a witch!"

There was shocked silence.

"A witch?" Mum repeated.

"Yes, I am. I can do magic and Severus told me that I am and Tuney is being mean to him and..." I trailed off.

"She is making up stories!" Petunia repeated.

"But Mummy, you've seen my do it. You've seen me do magic, remember, the flower, I showed you!"

Mum's eyes were wide open. She had they same eyes as me, bright green. "Lily, Petunia. Girls, go to your bedrooms now. We'll have supper in a little while."

Dad walked over from the kitchen. "What are you ladies talking about?" He asked, taking in Mum's startled gaze.

"Dear," Mum said, "We need to talk. Girls, up to your rooms!"

Petunia and I hurried up to our separate bedrooms, glancing back at our parents conversing in whispered tones. Mum shot me a tiny smile before I climbed the stairs.

"Now you've worried them!" Petunia accused, before slamming her door.

Neither Mum nor Dad talked to us about my being a witch the next day. Like usual, I went to the river and found Severus already in wait.

"Hi, Sev!" I called. He looked up from pulling out grass stalks.

"Lily!" He seemed glad that I was there. I'd noticed that, as we spent more time together, Severus became less shy around me. He talked more and smiled at me often.

I didn't want to worry him about my argument with Petunia the night before.

"So, there's a Ministry of Magic?" I asked, jumping in right away. "That's what you said yesterday, right?"

"Ya. And they are the government for the Wizarding World. There's one person, called the Minister of Magic, who is like the Muggle Prime Minister. And there are other departments, lots of them, that deal with all sorts of things."

"Like what?" I breathed.

"Well, there's people who make sure that wizards and witches aren't exposed to the Muggles. But there are laws...and the Ministry can punish you if you do magic outside of school, you get letters."

I felt my breath rush out. Oh, no! "But I _have_ done magic outside of school!"

Severus shook his head. "We're all right. We haven't got wands yet. They let you off when you're a kid and you can't help it. But once you're eleven, and they start training you, then you've got to go careful." He nodded as if he was already a Hogwarts student and very good at following this rule.

I picked up a twig and spun it around. I could imagine sparks flying out of it. Would they be colorful? Would they burn you?

Was it all real? I thought back to what Petunia had said. She had told me that there was no such thing as Hogwarts or witches or anything that Severus had talked about. I had to ask him.

I leaned in towards Severus as if we were trading gossip, like some of the girls at my school did. "It _is_ real, isn't it? It's not a joke. Petunia says you're lying to me. Petunia says there isn't a Hogwarts. It _is_ real, isn't it?"

Severus responded immediately and confidently. "Definitely." I felt like I could breath easier. If Severus said it was true, then, I was sure, it was all true.

"And it will really come by owl?" I tried to imagine a speckled owl with a letter tied to his leg swooping into the window.

Petunia would really like that.

"Normally. But you're Muggle-born, so someone from the school will have to come and explain to your parents."

I voiced the other worry I hadn't stopped thinking about: "Does it make a difference, being Muggle-born?" I was so worried that I would be an outcast at this school for wizards, for people who knew all about the magical world.

I was thinking about this for a moment before Severus answered. "No. It doesn't make any difference."

"Good," I said.

"You've got lots of magic," said Severus. I grinned proudly. "I saw that. All the time I was watching you..."

I stretched out on the ground, listing to Severus's voice. I stared up dreamily at the leaves and thought about what I knew about the boy beside me.

He hadn't told me much about it but I could remember him talking about his parents, how they didn't get along very well and they yelled at each other and him. He had said it quietly, half whispering it, during one of our long moments of silence.

"How are things at your house?"

He tensed beside me.

"Fine."

"They're not arguing anymore?"

"Oh yes, they're arguing," Severus said and I felt my heart break for him. I focused my gaze on his face, his eyebrows tight. "But it won't be that long and I'll be gone."

"Doesn't your dad like magic?" I wondered. How could he not, if he'd married a witch? If magic was as amazing as Severus told me it was.

"He doesn't like anything, much."

I took that as a no.

"Severus?"

He smiled a little. "Yeah?"

"Tell me about the dementors again." Earlier this week, he had told me about the black, cold monsters.

"What d'you want to know about them for?"

I was shy to voice it but..."If I use magic outside of school-"

"They wouldn't give you to dementors for that! Dementors are for people who do really bad stuff. They guard the wizard prison, Azkaban. You're not going to end up in Azkaban, you're too-"

He cut himself off and I briefly wonder what I was. Too Muggle? Too bad at magic? He had said I was good, at least for my age.

Suddenly, there was a light rustling noise behind us. If we'd been talking, we probably wouldn't have noticed it. As we were silent, Severus jumped up and spun around.

Petunia stood on the hill. If she was here...that must have meant she forgave me. That she, too, wanted to learn about magic!

"Tuney!" I grinned.

Severus looked at her and for a moment I thought that he was happy to welcome her to the lessons, too.

But them he yelled, "Who's spying now? What do you want?!"

Petunia was bright red and wide-eyed. "What is that you're wearing, anyway?" She pointed at Severus's shirt. "Your mum's blouse?"

A loud, piercing _crack _vibrated throughout the clearing and then a branch—perfectly healthy, mind you—fell and hit Petunia on her shoulder. She fell backwards, barely catching her footing. I was stunned.

"Tuney!" I shrieked at my hysterically crying sister. Petunia shot a puffy, red-eyed glare over at Severus and then she dashed away.

I watched her go for a second and then turned to Severus. "Did you make that happen?" I knew the answer...

"No," he lied, his chin tilted up.

"You _did_! You did! You hurt her." I started backing up.

"No—no I didn't!"

He was lying, lying, lying—just like Petunia said he would. I ran after my poor sister, tears streaming down my cheeks. _How could he? _All she had been doing was watching. She wanted to be able to accept me, I was sure. And he had magically thrown a tree branch at her.

"Tuney!" I half-sobbed. "Tuney, wait! I'm sorry. Wait, Petunia! Wait for me, I'm sorry."

She was still before me, running away towards our home. "Tuney, wait! _Please, I'm so, so sorry!_"

All of a sudden she skidded to a stop and wheeled around to face me. "_You_-" she gasped. "You could do that, too. Anybody like you will do that! I hate him! I hate this!"

When she accused me, I felt my heart shrivel up. "I would—I wouldn't ever, ever hurt you, Tuney," I whispered desperately. "You're my sister."

She looked doubtful but let me walk up to her. "I'm really so sorry. Tuney, I don't know what to say..."

Her face pinched up and she suddenly looked murderous. "It's him. That boy. He did it. Not you! And he...he's bad, Lily. I told you, he's bad. I told you, I told you!" Petunia cackled.

I wanted to tell her that she was wrong, that Severus wasn't bad. That he was just shy and had a horrible family life. That he was nice and good—but he had _dropped a heavy branch on her._ That wasn't good.

"I know. That was mean. That was bad. He did bad." _But _he's _not bad, _I added to myself.

"Yeah, he did. You shouldn't see him anymore," she added the last part absently, like she didn't think that I would even _want_ to see him after attempting to hurt her.

I nodded eagrly, anything to make my sister happy again. And it seemed that Petunia _was_ happy again. She walked with a new spring in her step, like as long as her little sister wasn't hanging around those boys from Spinner's End, she would be OK.

The next day, as I was walking home from school alone—Petunia had went to her friend Yvonne's house—I was intercepted by Severus.

"Lily!" He cried, running forward and barely avoiding tripping to catch up to me. My hand automatically went out to steady him and he blushed bright red. "Hi," he mumbled.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Lily," he paused and seemed to be trying to gain his confidence. "Lily, I am so sorry. Please let me just explain. I didn't mean to-"

"No! Sev-_Severus_, you hurt my sister!" I couldn't trust myself to say anything as I looked at his miserable expression.

"Lily-" he began but I was walking quickly down the pavement.

He tried again the next day and the day after that, too. But I held my ground. _He is bad, he is bad_, I told myself constantly.

It was the fourth day, when he grabbed my arm. "Lily," he said fiercly. His eyes kept twitching over to his hand on my arm. "Remember how I told you that you're really good at magic? Remember? I told you that most people can't control it before they get to Hogwarts. Well, you can. But, Lily, I can't." He seemed embarrassed to be admitting this to me.

"You can't what?"

"I can't control it! That's why I sent the branch down on...your Muggle sister." He was talking quickly. "I felt horrible, I did. I was just surprised. OK? Please forgive me. I'm so sorry. And there's so much more to tell you...to prepare you for Hogwarts." He had me there. I didn't want to be far behind the other witches and wizards that knew everything already.

"So it was an accident?" I asked slowly.

"Yes!" His whole face lit up and he nodded. "It was an accident. It was just my out-of-control magic."

I smiled hesitantly at him. If it was an accident...Mum had always told me that people make mistakes and you should forgive them for it. "OK. I believe you."

And we were friends again.

Hope you liked the first chapter. Like I said before, if you have any advice for me, don't hesitate to let me know! Thanks.


	2. After the Visit of Ogg

Hi everybody,

Once again, thanks soo soo soo much for reading this story. You really don't know how much it means to me. Also, as I was reading through the last chapter, I noticed some grammar errors. Really sorry about that! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't worry, James will be in the next chapter!

Thanks,

mm

Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and never will own Harry Potter.

I don't think Mum and Dad really believed me about being a witch—though they knew I could do _things—_until the man came to the door a few years later. He was dressed strangely, Petunia later told me. And she was right. He was wearing a dark cloak with a shield woven onto it. In the center of the shield was a big "H" and around that were four animals: a lion, snake, a badger, and an eagle.

The first words out of my mouth were, "You're from Hogwarts, aren't you?"

Mum and Dad looked at me in astonishment but the man just replied calmly, "Why, yes, Miss Evans, I am from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Mum and Dad gasped.

Petunia called from her bedroom, "Who's at the door, Mum? One of my friends?"

"Tuney, come here!" I cried. "It's _them_! From...from...Tuney come!" I was so excited, so excited that I couldn't finish my sentences.

She clopped down the stairs but then froze in the doorway. "Who is he?" She was looking distastefully at the cloak.

"Excuse me, sir, might you repeat where it is you represent?" Dad asked.

"Hello, Mr. Evans. My name is Ogg. I work at Hogwarts as the Gamekeeper and Keeper of the Keys. I'm here to tell you that-"

"That I'm a witch, Mr. Ogg! Yes! I know!" I squealed, grinning widely. "Are you going to give me my letter?"

He looked slightly surprised but managed to fumble around in his pocket and draw out a large envelope. It was light brown with the same emblem that was on his cloak. "To Lily Evans, at the town of Cokeworth," I read out.

"Wait, sir, so our daughter is a...witch?" Mum asked. She was looking at Ogg with interest. "Is that why she can...do things?"

"Yes, that's exactly why, Mrs. Evans," Ogg said. "And Hogwarts is the school where we train the witches and wizards to do _magic_. Now, I'm sorry to make haste but I have much to do today and I'm afraid I cannot stay much longer. Is there anything else you'd like?" He smiled apologetically.

Mum blinked several times and glanced back at Petunia. "Just Lily?" She asked quietly. "Just one girl, are you sure?"

Ogg nodded.

"Well then. If that is all. Where is this Hogwarts? When do they go...how do they get there...how long?" Dad questioned.

"Well, the exact location of Hogwarts is, of course, not specifically known. It is in somewhere in Scotland. And they board the Hogwarts Express on September—but now, it is all in the letter."

"Thank you, Mr. Ogg!" I said as he hurried down the doorstep. We heard a loud _crack_ and then he was gone.

There was stunned silence in the house.

Finally, Petunia spoke up. "You can't seriously be thinking of going, Lily..._Mum_...right?" She was breathing heavily and shaking her head.

"Lily, so you knew about this all?" Mum asked me. I nodded. "You knew about Hogwarts? And...magic?"

"Yes, Mum. Isn't it great?"

Mum and Dad shared a look. "I'm still wrapping my mind about this, Lily. But...yes...magic. Well, we already knew you were special, I suppose." She laughed a little. "Very special."

With that, Petunia took off up the stairs, sobs echoing behind her.

"Tuney!" I cried.

"Lily, let her be," Dad told me as I was poised to follow her up the steps.

After Mum and Dad thought things through a bit—in hushed whispers and awed looks—they decided that it _was_ amazing. They were so proud of me, they told me.

"Why? Because she was born a-" Petunia would always answer, then cut herself off.

But, Severus was even happier when I told him the news.

"Sev!" I cried, rushing up to our little spot on the riverbank. "Sev! Oh, great news!"

He appeared and asked, "What's wrong, Lily?" He was glancing around suspiciously.

"Nothing's wrong, Sev! I've been invited. I got the letter. I'm going. Oh!" I launched myself into his arms. "I am going to _Hogwarts_, Sev!"

His eyes widened when I wrapped my arms around his skinny middle. Then he was grinning stupidly with me.

"That's great! Now we can go there together!" Severus had gotten his letter earlier in the week.

I pulled back and jumped up, clapping excitedly. "Mum is taking me to...Digian-"

"Diagon Alley," he corrected.

"Diagon Alley, yes! She's going to take me to Diagon Alley next week. And I figured...you could come. If you'd like, that is."

Severus hesitated for a moment but then he agreed. "Yes. Of course! I already have some of the books, though."

"Lucky!" I said. "I want to start reading through them..."

"Lily," Severus assured me, "You're not going to be behind anyone."

I just shrugged.

We went to Diagon Alley on a Wednesday afternoon. It was a beautiful day. Severus came over to our house in the morning and we poured over our letters together.

"There are so many books!" I pointed out. "And they all have to with magic. No math."

"Well, we need them all!" Severus said.

"Yeah, of course. I'm so excited."

"Me, too!"

"Lily, Severus, we're going to go into London!" Mum called from downstairs. Severus and I sprang up from the floor and flew down the stairs.

"Can't Petunia come, Mum?" I asked. Mum bit her lip.

"No, Lily. I think that Petunia will stay at home today. One of her friend's is coming over today and they...no. Just you and Severus and me. But don't worry," she added at my upset expression, "we'll still have plenty of fun!"

Mum drove us to London and down Charring Cross Road and stopped when we came to a little bookshop next to a record store. "This is it, Mum!" I cried. "It's the Leaky Cauldron! That's how we get into Diagon Alley!"

Mum stepped out and looked at the shops. "Lily..." She seemed hesitant to say anything. "There isn't a pub here, dear."

I felt my heart drop but Severus walked up to the crack between the two buildings. "Here it is! Muggles can't see it but it's here. You just have to believe it's there, like Platform 9 and 3/4. Come on!" He took my hand awkwardly and pulled me forward. Mum followed behind me and then suddenly all three of us were in a dimly lit room. There were tables crowded around and a bar. In one corner a creaking staircase led upstairs. I gasped.

"Mu-um! Sev! This is _amazing_!"

A grizzled old man stood at behind the bar, hands slowly washing a cup. He looked up when I talked.

"Hogwarts?" He asked sullenly.

"Yes, sir!" I cried. I loved the sound of it: _Hogwarts_. "We need to get to Diagon Alley."

"It's out back. I suppose you'll need to get in. Well, come on," he grumbled. Setting the cup down, he hobbled out a door into a tiny courtyard. There was a rubbage bin and he approached it, pulling out a stick-

"A _wand_!" I gasped. It was a real wand, a wand that could do magic, a wand like the one I'd get, a wand...

"Mm-hmm," he sighed, tapping the bricks beside the can with his _wand_. "Three up, two across," the man grumbled. Tap.

The bricks opened up, slowly creating an archway. I gaped, breathless with excitement. Mum stood beside me looking upon the scene in the same awe as me.

"Well, off you go," the bartender said and then he shuffled back inside grumpily.

Mum and I followed Severus through the arch and into a long, cobbled road. On either side of the road were shops: Flourish and Blotts, Eeylops Owl Emporium; Gringotts Wizarding Bank; Ollivander's Wand Shop. Mum looked at the letter.

"It says to go to Gringotts and exchange "Muggle money" for wizarding money," she said.

We all looked over at the white marble building a bit farther down Diagon Alley. "Let's go!" I cried, hurrying ahead of Severus and Mum.

Mum laughed a bit as she jogged to keep up. "Slow down, Lily, dear!"

But I couldn't slow down. I had been learning about the wizarding world with Severus, but now that I was actually here...it took my breath away.

We approached Gringotts. It was a tall building, towering over the shops around it. Outside of it stood a short, slightly hair man with a pinched, brown face. "A goblin," Severus whispered to me. My hand flew up to my mouth in wonder.

"Welcome to Gringotts!" The goblin said, opening the front doors for us. He had a strong accent that I couldn't quite place. The door was wide and polished and had writing engraved on it:

"_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
'Of what awaits the sin of greed__**  
'**__For those who take, but do not earn,  
__'Must pay most dearly in their turn.__**  
'**__So if you seek beneath our floors  
__'A treasure that was never yours,__**  
'**__Thief, you have been warned, beware  
__'Of finding more than treasure there."_

Severus went first into the bank and then I followed him. We emerged into a grand hall that was lined with booths, all of which scarlet and gold clad goblins sit at. Mum and I went up to one of these booths.

"Hello," the goblin's deep, rumbling voice said. "What can we do for you today?"

"Er-" Mum said. "We'd like to trade in our money for wizard money. Where should we do that?"

"Here is fine," said the goblin. Mum set a few pounds onto the counter and he swept them back to him. "Alright. Nine Sickles, twelve Knuts. Nine Galleons. Is that all you'd like?"

Mum hesitated. "Will that buy the books for Hogwarts?" The goblin nodded.

"Well, then, thank you. Come along, Lily. Where is Severus?"

We both looked over to another counter, where Severus was arguing with a goblin. "But it's my mum's family's vault!" He said.

"She does not own any of the currency inside. They specifically said that Eileen Prince or her family must not enter the vault. Now please leave," the goblin ordered.

Severus looked ready to blast Gringotts apart so I went over to him, taking him by the arm. "Come on, Sev," I said quietly.

He came slowly. "It's my mum's money, too. Just because they disinherited her does not mean that it's not her money. She was from a wealthy purebl—a wealthy family." I didn't notice his slip up; I was too busy examining the coins Mum was holding out to me.

They were gold, silver, and bronze and had words written around the outside. They looked very different than the British pounds I was used to seeing.

"Sev, let's go buy some books. You said that you needed some?"

He nodded, looking down. "But you go on ahead. I'll go find my own books and meet you back here."

"But...Sev!" I was shocked. Why didn't he want to go shopping with me? He gave me a pleading look. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Lily. Let's meet in a little while."

I agreed and Mum told him to go carefully and not get lost and then Mum and I headed into Flourish and Blotts, the bookstore, alone.

It was a little dusty. There were rows and rows of books; long, tall shelves stretching in every direction. Books rested on them all. I could hear some screaming and, after looking around a bit, realized that the books were making noises!

Immediately, a man emerged from the stacks. "Are you here to buy Hogwarts books?" He asked breathlessly, while other kids tugged on him. "One second, miss," he said, looking over at a tall, skinny woman wearing a...stuffed vulture on top of her hat! "Ah, Augusta Longbottom! Just one moment." He turned back to Mum and me. "Alright, what year?"

"First," I answered confidentially. There was _one_ thing that I couldn't get wrong.

"Ah, welcome, welcome. I'll go get the books, if you'll just wait around here. Feel free to look at other books!"

He hustled off and, instead of looking at books, I watched the woman, Augusta. A tall boy had come up to her.

"Mum, look here! It's Quidditch. Can we get it?" He held a book with a broomstick on the front of it up eagerly. As I watched the book's cover, I saw the broomstick zooming all around the page.

"The broomstick is moving!" I pointed out quietly to Mum, pointing at the book. She grinned in amazement.

"Wow!"

"Here you are, then." The bookshop manager came out from the back. He was carrying a stack of books with difficulty. Mum paid him with the Sickles and then we split the load.

We went to get a cauldron and school robes and dragonskin gloves and a _witch hat_! We bought a telescope and a set of glass phials. And then Mum took me into Ollivander's Wand Shop.

It was a lot like the book store, in some ways. There were sweeping shelves but instead these were filled with little wooden boxes. Mum and I sat on a little stool and waited until a man appeared from the shadows.

He was old and stooped. He had long, white hair and a creased, leathery face. He eyed me.

"Hi, sir," I smiled shyly. "I'm Lily Evans and I need a wand." He continued to stare at me. "Do I just...go and grab-"

"No, Lily Evans," said the man. "The wand chooses the witch. Mr. Ollivander, at your service." He spun around and retreated into the stacks again. Mum and I shared a long look before he returned, carrying several boxes. "Try it out," he pushed one towards me.

I slipped the box open and gently lifted the wand out. It looked like any other stick, though admittedly very smooth. "Umm..." What was I supposed to do with it?

"Wave it around, get a feel for it!" Mr. Ollivander instructed. I flicked it...and nothing happened. I felt bitter disappointment but the wand-maker pushed another box at me. "Try again."

It was on my sixth try that, as I waved yet another wand around stupidly, light green sparks trailed from it. "Mum!" I gasped. "Did you see that?"

"Ah..." Said Mr. Ollivander. "That's the one." He picked up the box and read out, "Willow, 10 1/4", unicorn hair. Lovely. Swishy, nice for charm work." He looked up at me. "Good pick, Miss Evans. Six Galleons."

I was too intent on my new wand—my wand!-to pay Mr. Ollivander so Mum doled out the appropriate amount. She couldn't help staring at my wand.

Whenever I waved it, the same green sparks trailed behind. It was beautiful, magical, amazing. Mum and I left Mr. Ollivander's shop and were sitting outside, enjoying the sunshine, when Severus found us. He was carrying bags and looking down awkwardly.

"Sev!" I jumped up, gripping my wand behind my back. As I ran towards him, his face lit up. "LOOK!" I wooshed my wand in face of his nose and the green sparks trailed behind.

"You got your wand!" Severus said. "It's great."

"It has unicorn hair inside of it," I announced proudly. "Willow, 10 1/4". It's fantastic!"

He smiled at me. "Ya, it is."

The next week, as I was coming in from hanging around Severus, I noticed a parcel on the table. It was addressed to Petunia Evans from...Hogwarts. I moved over towards it. I reached for it—and then I backed up quickly.

It could just be that they had messed up on the reciever. I was sure that it was meant for me. But...what if it wasn't, I wondered dimly. What if Petunia had mailed the school telling them that I wasn't fit to go there? What if this was the letter that told me that I was no longer accepted to board the Hogwarts and go to the school that I'd been waiting so long for?

I felt tears well up. Petunia was so mad at me lately. She didn't want me to go to Hogwarts, that much I was sure of.

"Lily?" Mum called from upstairs. "Have you just come in?" I heard her coming down the stairs. I stumbled away from the letter, dashing into the sitting room. "Lily, dear?" Mum appeared in the doorway. "Oh, good. You're home. I wanted you to help me with supper."

I followed Mum back into the kitchen, avoiding looking at the letter. As I chopped vegetables, Petunia came into the room. "Tuney, sweet, come help us with supper," Mum said.

"Just one moment. I need to go put this in my room." Petunia snatched up the letter and hurried away.

So, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Don't hesitate to comment!


End file.
